


Truce

by samedifference61



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi (2017), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, I'm sure this has been done before, Kylux - Freeform, M/M, Post TLJ, about as much as you'll ever get out of me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 16:26:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13767978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samedifference61/pseuds/samedifference61
Summary: softkyluxkinksprompt fill for:Anonymous: Kylo knows he’ll have to win over Millicent if he wants this relationship to go anywhere. Cue treats, belly rubs, and games… but only when Hux isn’t looking. Kylo wants Hux to think Millie started loving him all on her own. And Kylo has a reputation to maintain.Ren is sure Millicent doesn't blink once. She's definitely judging.





	Truce

“She hates me,” Ren complains.

Hux doesn’t reply, but Ren knows he’s awake, still scrolling through his datapad, the glow illuminating the dark room enough so Ren can watch Millicent dash across the floor and away from Ren’s outstretched hand.

Ren turns on his back and shoves at Hux’s bare shoulder with his toes to get his attention. There’s a deeper frown set between his brows as he’s jostled. It isn’t a question, but Ren wants an answer anyway.

Ren pokes at him again until Hux sighs and looks over at him, says, “Your massive body takes up much of my bed when you’re here and it’s happened too often for her liking. Of course she hates you.”

Ren groans, irritated at Hux’s matter-of-fact tone, and turns on his side again. Millicent is peering over at them, grey eyes clear and persistent. Her tail twitches where it falls over the window ledge, but otherwise she is still.

Ren pulls the blanket over his bare backside, up to his shoulders and tries not to feel judged for it. Hux reaches under the blanket to encircle Ren’s calf with cold fingers, holds him loosely as he continues scrolling through his datapad.

Ren swears Millicent doesn’t blink once.

She’s definitely judging.

* * *

He’s not even sure why it bothers him. Ren has never cared much for animals—feeding them, caring for them. It always seemed more trouble than it was worth. He never remembers begging Han or Leia for pets as a child. No, he was far too preoccupied with his own conflicting emotions and his developing force sensitivity to care much about that. Maybe he was too self centered. Probably.

This cycle begins as most cycles have begun lately.

Hux wakes for his shift exactly one hour before he’s due, takes tea at his desk and has a short sonic shower. His comm is on his ear and eyes on his datapad, sometimes at the same time. Ren dozes, stretched wide across the bed on his stomach and feels the pleasant ache in his body from the previous night. That’s normal too. Ren will rouse himself after Hux is dressed and throwing some recycled comment about Ren needing to leave his quarters before the cleaning droids are due or he’ll have to make the bed himself, and that’s usually enough to get Ren moving toward the refresher. Hux’s wrath over an unmade bed is always excessive. Choose your battles and all.

This morning though, Ren is already awake.

Millicent is awake too.

Hux is on his comm, yelling about some urgent issue in engineering that could likely be settled by someone of lower rank. Millicent follows Hux from ready room to bedroom to refresher and back again, shadowing his pacing loop. Hux doesn’t seem to notice, not even when he stops near the bed, arm half inside his regulation dress shirt, comm between his shoulder and ear before he sets it down on the bed and stabs at the speaker so he can yell some more while still dressing. Efficient.

Millicent circles Hux’s ankles, rubbing her orange and tan body against him in slow, ambling waves.

Hux bends down to take Millicent in his arms while still shouting at his comm. “If Commander Hews would like to avoid court martial for gross negligence, I suggest you gather him and those incompetent lieutenants responsible for this oversight and direct them toward my office. I’ll expect a full report in ten minutes. Tell them they better pray I like what I hear.”

He doesn’t wait for an answer, ends the call mid apology and throws his comm to the bed.

Holding Millicent up to stare into her eyes, she leans forward and Hux nuzzles his forehead to hers.

“There’s my clever girl,” Hux says to her, voice honey-thick. This is a tone he only uses with her. It doesn’t matter that he just spent half an hour threatening the lives of his subordinates.

He settles her against his chest, shirt still open and unbuttoned as he strokes her back until her tail curls around his arm.

Ren can hear Millicent purring.

* * *

 

Ren holds out a hand, a small offering of the foul-smelling cat treats Hux ships by air freight from Cantonica. Ren didn’t know such a thing even existed before he made Millicent’s acquaintance, and will admit he has no idea what edible, organic material they’re composed from. Millicent seems to like them fine when Hux offers her a taste, but today, from Ren’s hand, she’s having none of it.

With a handful this time, Ren tries again. Millicent regards him with indifference. She licks one paw with long swipes of her tongue and stays where she is, sat on Hux’s bed— claiming Ren’s usual side for her own.

“Fuck you, too,” Ren growls, then feels ridiculous swearing at a cat, even if he is alone. He takes two long steps forward, and Millicent leaps away, gracefully scuttling along the shelf over the bed before jumping to the windowsill, back to her usual place of judgement when Ren is around.

The doors to Hux’s quarters slide open a moment later, and Ren has just long enough to hide the cat treats in his pocket before Hux is there, shrugging off his great coat and gloves. It’s only half-shift, so Ren hasn’t expected him. He still isn’t dressed for the day, but managed to shrug on a mostly-clean undershirt over his leggings.

“If irritating my cat is your top priority today, I can certainly fill your ‘to do list’ with matters of actually importance,” Hux says, but there isn’t any real malice. Sometimes Hux just likes to voice what he  _should_  be annoyed about but isn’t.

Ren’s first instinct is to deny what Hux guessed he was doing, which is, of course, moronic and unnecessary. So he doesn’t, just takes the handful of cat treats out and hands them over to Hux, admitting defeat with a huff. He can’t take the smell of those treats for very long anyway.

When Millicent sees them in Hux’s hand this time, she prances over to him and takes the offered treats with prim efficiency.

With a curl of his lip, Ren glares at her.

* * *

It’s a stupid idea.

Ren looks into Millicent’s grey eyes and holds her still with the Force. If she just stays still, she’ll see he isn’t here to do her any harm. He expects her to look terrified or submissive or something, where she’s sitting on Hux’s desk, unmoving, but she doesn’t. She stares back at him until he feels guilty for taking her agency away and releases her, swearing under his breath.

She gets her vengeance soon enough, swipes at Ren’s wrist with her sharp claws just before leaping away with a hiss. Without the Force, she’s too quick to trap between his hands.

The scratch wells up with little beads of blood. It’s shallow and straight where it cuts across Ren’s blue-green veins, and somehow it stings worse than the lightsaber had stung searing into his face.

Well deserved, Ren shrugs.

* * *

Millicent is on the windowsill again, forever judging.

Ren has slain his dark side mentor, brought down the Resistance (more or less), buried his past under five hundred tons of durasteel, and is the Supreme Leader of the First  _fucking_  Order.  After everything he’s faced, a cat’s nonplussed contempt cannot be his undoing.

With unexpected urgency, Hux leans up to take Ren’s bottom lip between his teeth and pulls hard before hissing, “If your thoughts are on my cat right now, I will murder you.”

To remind him exactly why they’re here and where his attention should be, Hux takes hold of Ren’s lube-slick cock and guides it toward his ass, thighs hitched up high along Ren’s torso. Removing his fingers first, Ren pushes in, bites the thin skin over Hux’s collarbone hard enough to leave a bruise and rubs his sweaty face and hair into Hux’s arching neck as he does.

* * *

It continues like that for awhile.

Ren offers her more awful-smelling treats, reaches for her when she’s near enough, and even takes out that ridiculous wire with a bit of brightly colored synthetic fabric at the end that Hux calls a  _cat toy_. Ren doesn’t bring that one out until he’s absolutely sure Hux is occupied on the bridge.

Millicent continues hating him— but maybe not as much.

At least she hasn’t tried to swipe at him with her claws or nip his fingers in awhile. That should count as progress.

This morning, Ren is shaving and Millicent is regarding him from the sink, lying down and showing the planes of her white stomach to him, the tip of her tail twitching side to side. Side to side. He doesn’t reach for her, but finds himself comforted by her presence instead of annoyed by it. She is constant, cunning, and so very stubborn—remarkably similar to the other inhabitant of these quarters, the same one currently humming off-key in the refresher.

Shower complete, Hux presses up close, damp skin all along Ren’s side, says, “I like how you try,” and leaves a kiss on Ren’s shoulder before wandering away with a towel slung low on his hips.

Millicent stays, still curled up close enough to touch. She yawns deeply so all of her sharp little teeth are visible. A warning, but a soft one.  Ren lowers his eyes, feels the twitch of a smile he can’t hold back.

 _Of course I’ll try,_  Ren sends to Hux telepathically because he can’t imagine ever having the courage to say the words aloud.  _She is yours, after all._

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr [here](http://samedifference61.tumblr.com).


End file.
